Paradise
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: Even after 15 years, Shikamaru remembers the death of Temari, but now he's married. ONE-SHOT


Rakuen

I was watching the rain beating the window of his bedroom, remembering the day they finally won…it has been fifteen years since that…

The memories of his beloved splashing in to his mind like the heavy rain soaking Konoha wet, just like in that day…

The fourth shinobi war had come to an end, he and the survivors of konoha walking finally trough the green painted wood gates.

All of them had lost much appreciated ninja, like Hiashi Hyuuga; people in the Hyuuga council didn't know what to do, since Hanabi was really young to take her father's place, and they didn't consider Hinata worthy of it.

So by pulling strings (Tsunade threatened them) they chose Neji at the end; of course provisionally, while Hinata trained herself.

Kurenai Yuhi did lose an arm, but now she was taking care of her newborn son

Kakashi Hatake died fighting…

So did Sakura…

And Lee died too…

Ino's dad, Inoichi…

And Chouza, Chouji's father had been killed too.

Naruto had survived; of course he did, it would unimaginable for him to die.

Tenten had health problems because of a poison, so she had to quit being a ninja.

Kiba and Shino had serious injuries, but they had survived too…

Tsunade had live too, but she quitted being Hokage, and now she was trying to help Naruto achieve his dream.

Hinata cried for the lost of his father, but now she was training really hard.

Gaara was able to walk by now.

Kankuro didn't have the same luck, and now his body was resting in a Suna cemetery.

And Temari…

Even 15 years later, he was still able to remember…

_I looked over my left; more of those disgusting things were approaching that side…_

_We were less than before, but the good thing is that they were less than before… we were winning._

_Still, I knew someone was fighting Asuma near here._

_I heard a women curse loudly, and I saw more zetsu things flying in the sky._

_I turned my head to Ino, she nodded and I left._

_Temari was swinging her fan over here and there, blocking attacks, but she was too busy to see another zetsu approaching her._

_I made my kagemane no jutsu to her, and moved her along with me; she glared at me when we were safe._

_I let the jutsu dispel and we continue fighting._

_I really don't remember what happened next, but we got separating more and more until I couldn't see her._

_I screamed her name, but she didn't answer me._

_That was the last time I saw her until the war ended_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_time skip-_-_-_-_-_-_

_It had finally ended…_

_Naruto had got fighting against Madara, Kabuto and Sasuke, and still, he won, and that ended up everything_

_Medic Nins healing, Tsunade and Shizune trying to save Sakura and the others,_

_But they couldn't._

_I finally saw her, laying there like a doll, inside of one of the medic tents, badly injured, and a brown haired girl sat in a side of her._

_I finally get to her, and ask her_

"_How's Temari?" _

_She smiled and told me "she might awake soon"_

_I side-smiled and ask her again "is she tired or something?"_

_But the smile in her mouth disappears_

"_She's in coma…Shizune-san said she might not awake…"_

_Then, I felt my heart breaking (yes I have feelings, thank you!) my smile disappeared too_

_¿why? I was asking myself_

_¿why my best friend?_

_Temari's comatose body started to shiver and convulsion _

_The brunette girl's eyes snap open and she starts to scream the name of Shizune._

_She comes running and attend Temari_

"_This can't be happening…not you too, Temari-san…¡take him out of here!" she yells, pointing at me, and the girl pushes me to go out, I see Shizune trying CPR and then I hear Shizune whisper "it's late…she's … dead"_

_I panicked._

_I saw two men taking Temari out of the tent, hurrying themselves._

_Ino patted my right shoulder slowly, and so did Chouji with the left one, and both murmured their versions of the "I'm sorry, Shikamaru"_

_They took her to another tent…And more medic Nins gets inside._

_That time I thought they did that so they could do some examination to her body_

-What are you thinking honey?-

Now my eyes snap open as I watch my wife walking through the door.

Her face practically glowing with happiness

I fully smile to her

-It's nothing-

She smiles at me

I look again through my window

-I like when it rains…-

Now she has sat next to me, her waist-long blond hair falling loose, I hug her with my right arm.

-Why? - I ask her

-I don't know…-she giggles-it's a mystery to me-

I half smile again, and then she becomes her hard-self again. She puts her modern and light glasses off her face, and makes them rest in the counter beside us.

Even after I saw Temari die, I didn't even go to see her.

I didn't want to know if it was true or not

I didn't want to face it…

Temari's death….was so scary to me…

Gaara was in hospital, and Kankuro had been buried.

Suna citizens claimed a blond man as the provisional kazekage, so I didn't know anything else about _her_

a year later, I went to suna, decided to pay Temari's buried body my respects, only to find out she hadn't been buried.

I went to the kazekage tower, and then I saw her.

Like a hallucination, she smiled at me.

I thought she was a ghost, so I only started to cry. ¡I missed her so much!

Her eyes were worried, and so she came closer to me.

And then I realized; she was really there…¡she was real!

I did run, in facts, I almost take her down the ground, and hugged her, like there was no tomorrow.

Nobody of my friends in Konoha had travelled to Suna since the war ended, so my friends couldn't have really told me, and brilliant as always, Lady Hokage didn't told me neither.

I was as happy as furious, and I would have yelled at her if I weren't so relieved that she was alive.

But something made me forget everything.

She told me she was just released from the hospital, since she had been in coma.

I cried some more, she just laughed and called me a crybaby, and whipped her tears too.

I mumbled something while I hugged her again

_I love you, Temari…_

And surprisingly as always, she laughed and kissed me, and said

_I hate you_

My smile broke again; she laughed like crazy and pulled me into another kiss

_Just kidding idiot…I love you too_

She kissed me in the cheek. I turn to see my wife now standing.

-I'll go check up on Naomi…-she pointed at the dirty clothes laying in the ground near the bathroom door-would you…?-

I made a face

-Yeah…sure-

Her eyebrow twitching

-¡STOP MAKING FACES AT ME, SHIKAMARU NARA!-

I move my hand up and down, trying to rest it importance

-Yes, yes…-I yawn-weren't you going to go check up on the baby? - I reply, looking through the window again

She hisses something about killing me and then she stomps out the room.

I smile

_So predictable and at the same time so unpredictable…_

I get those clothes off the ground of my house, looking forward my body and mind's safeties, and get in to the bed, trying my best to look like I'm asleep, and then she walks in to the room again.

She gets herself into the sheets and mumbles

_-_Goodnight…I love you, Shika…-

I wait until she falls asleep…

_And at the same time so unpredictable…_

And then I mumble back to her

-I love you too, Temari…-

Being alive is just a paradise…


End file.
